Blood Stains
by LesleyLFB
Summary: Bellas abused and bullied by the one's that are surposed to be there for her. Her brother left her. Her friends broke her for reasons that aren't her fault. Will Edward and Bella ever be together? or will they continue to bully her. Will Emmet her brother ever stop bullying her and come home to see the abuse? or will she die from it? well you have to read to find out
1. Chapter 1

hey thanks for checking out my fanfiction! im sorry for any mistakes this is my first time writing on here. I do not own twilight

Chapter 1

Buzz Buzz I heard the alarm go off and slowly got up. My body aching from Charlie's punishments. Ugh I can't wait to see the damage I thought sarcastically as I walked into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and gasped at the sight in front of me. My face looked like it was beaten to a pulp with the dried blood and the fresh bruises thats covering it. My lip was cut open from Charlie back handing me. I knew I deserved it. I mean I knew better the to mess around when getting Charlie's food. My legs and arm's covered in cuts and bruises from when Charlie thought I was acting out. So pretty much I looked horrible.I quickly washed my face and started caking on cover up hoping to at least look a little better. I laughed I looked like I was a clown about to perform at the circus. while I was brushing me hair and looked at the clock by my the bed and noticed I only had 10 mins before Charlie woke up. I sprinted down stairs quickly regretting. It caused way to much pain. Once I was in the kitchen I started his breakfast. once I was finished with his coffee and eggs I jogged back up stairs and got dressed. I wore some jeans and a loose shirt. I started toward the door when i heard Charlie's alarm clock go off

"shit" I exclaimed and went over to my window. I could hear the sound of his feet pounding against the stairs. I knew that if I didn't get out of the house before he noticed I was there I would get punished. I opened the window which was about 15 feet and jumped. I hit the ground with a thump. I felt tears forming in my eyes ,but got up and walked to school. (more like limped) I was about a mile away from the school when I saw my backpack in it's hiding spot which was in a big tree. I got down from the tree and continued on to school. When I got there I saw that it was empty. Probably because I was about an hour early. I sat down on a bright blue bench and got my got my favorite book out. I sat there reading till I heard the gates slam. I looked over to see who was there to see them. Standing there was my ex bestfriend and now bully hanging out with all his friends which to me are

Alice Cullen: ex bestfriend and now bully

Jasper Cullen: ex friend and now bully

Rosalie Cullen: ex bestfriend and now bully

Emmet Swan: ex brother and now bully

Jessica: slut

Laura: slut

They all hate me. When I was first started getting abused Charlie told me to ditch them or else he would make there life a living hell. I knew he could do it being as he's the chef police officer. I would have told them, but he said he would kill them. Make it look like an accident. Start a fire. I knew he would do it if I pushed him and even if he was buffing I didn't want to take that chance. After I left Emmet moved into the Cullen's house saying he couldn't stand the sight of me. I agreed. I couldn't stand the sight of me earthier. They later started bullying calling me worthless, slut, and stupid bitch. Alice and Rosalie started spreading rumor's about me on who I slept with. Edward made stupid jokes about me and tripped me in the halls. So did Emmet. Jessica and Laura just followed them around. I was interrupted from my thoughts when i felt someone shove me. I blinked and started focusing on them.

"Come one ugly duckling i know you can hear me" said Alice laughing slightly at her own joke.

"wwhat?" I replied

"I need you to do my homework gosh do you not understand English?" she exclamied

if all she's going to do it yell at me i'm leaving I thought and slowly got up with my backpack and walked away.

I know really bad ending but I promise it will be better next time


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys so much for reviewing the fanfiction! if you guys have any tips for the story please tell me. well thanks for reading!

Chapter 2

I heard her yell at me calling me a slut or a bitch. I didn't dare to look back knowing she would see the effect it had on me. I heard the bell ring and noticed how fast the halls filled up. How could I not notice how many people where at school? I really need to start paying attention.I quickly went to class hoping I wouldn't be late.I made it right when the teacher was about to close the door's. looked at me and said quite rudely "Well how nice of you to join us" I heard someone behind her mutter sarcastically"yea how nice" I turned to see who said that only to see Edward. I quickly went to my desk not wanting to deal with him only to find out he was my new partner! How great note the sarcasm.. i got my binder out and started taking notes. I could feel Edward staring at my binder. I looked to see what he was looking at only to see my photo that i had of all of us sitting at the park laughing.I quickly grabbed the photo and stuffed it in my gave a look. I knew he wanted to know why I still had it. I mean I told them they meant nothing to me. Why would I keep the photo? I looked at him my eyes watering and shook my head. Hoping he would understand I didn't want to talk about it. He caught on and left it alone. Edward out of everyone was the nicest to though he made jokes about me and tripped me he never did what the others did. They made everyone hate me not just them. Edward never did that. He made joke with Alice and them, but never to the school. He didn't scream it out like Alice and Rosalie did. I think that's why I still have a crush on him. I'll always think of him as my bestfriend. I'll always think of all of them as my friends. (except Jessica and Laura) I mean the only reason there acting like this is because there hurt. I was cut off from my thoughts when I heard the bell ring. I grabbed my stuff and started stuffing in my backpack while heading over to PE. The rest of the day went better. No one came up to me or talked about that was until lunch. After Bio I made my way to my usually table. It was in the corner right my the window. I loved sitting there seeing the grey storm clouds in the sky. When I first moved here I hated rain and grey but now it just reflects my mood.I grabbed my book and started reading it. I kept reading until I saw the shadow of them casting over me.I looked up just in time to hear laura rant. "how dare you treat disrespect Alice when she talks to you, you listen" I ignored her until I saw her grab Emmet's water bottle over my head. my eyes widened. As did everyone else's. "Laura don't you think that's a little to mu-" Alice didn't get to finish her sentence. Laura dumped the water all over me. I looked at them and noticed they where looking at my face shocked. I reached up and looked at my face and saw cover up covering it. i automatically jumped up and ran out the door. I need to get out of here now! I started jogging. My feet knew where i was running to before I even did.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took me to long to update usually I update everyday! thank you guys for following and putting the story in your favorites!

Chapter 3

I got there alot faster the usual. It was really beautiful. Well I mean as beautiful as the woods could be. The tree's stood strong. The plants alive and looking heathly. They where everything I wish I could be. I walked over to my tree. Its green leaves covering the ground around it. The tree was mine because I hide stuff in it that I knew Charlie would take away if he found it. I had a notebook, a pencil, a book, a blanked and my box of photos. The last time I let Charlie see my photos he threatened to burn them. I sat down. leaning my back on the tree and turned to grab my backpack only to remember I left it at school.o well nothing important is in it.I reached in my pocket and grabbed the photo. It was a little wet from the water, but luckily it wasn't ruined. I remember when we took it. It was April. The sun was shinning for once. We all decided it would be a good day to go to the park, It was fun. Emmet tried to get on a kid swing only to brake it. Alice chased Rosalie because she hide Alice's credit cards. While Edward, Jasper and I played tag. After we got tired we all sat at a bench. Right before we sat I asked a nice looking couple to take a photo of us. Once they agreed we all got ready to take the photo. Emmet decided to do a pose. He had his hands on his hips and made a kissy face. We all bursted out laughing. The couple took the photo at that moment. Emmet jumped up and ran for my camera to look at the all laughed at our faces.I miss them. I miss my brother. I miss my best friends. I felt tears coming to my eyes's. I miss who they where before the abuse.I miss when they didn't bully me.I miss who I was before this. I sat they crying for a good 30 mins before it started raining.I smiled and wiped away my tears and stood up. I shoved the photo into my pocket before it could get anymore damaged. I knew i had to start getting home it was already getting dark. I got home pretty quick. I saw the cruiser and shuddered. He was home early.I slowly opened the door and ran up to my room. When i shut my door I heard his door open and heard his footsteps coming up the stairs. I saw him open my door and before I could even open my mouth he slammed me into the wall.

"where the fuck where you? why don't you have make up on?why did you leave early?" He asked while punching my in the stomach. I bit my lip from trying to keep from crying out. He continued to punch me. I knew he expected an answer.

"I went to the park and it started raining and it took off my cover up! i'm sorry" I couldn't tell him the truth or else he would think someone knew and make it worse. I couldn't stand anymore. I fell to the ground looking up at pulled back his leg and kicked me. I' pretty sure he broke my ribs. Just when he was about to do it again I heard the front door open.

"I'm home! hello?" It was Emmet voice.

haha well I hope you like the chapter! and in one of my reviews it said I should switch pov. I think I might start that soon it might be Edward's or Emmet's pov. Maybe you guys could tell me who's pov you want me to do. Well thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone thank you for reviewing following and putting this story in your favorites list. I got a couple of hates but the good beat the bad. Im really sorry about my spelling and grammar. I don't have Microsoft word that helps fix that.I had to download a program just to let me type in stories. Ill work harder with my grammar and spelling.

Chapter 4

Edward Pov

I was talking to about changing seats when I saw Bella walk in. Her ugly orange backpack slung over her shoulder. turned and scolded her.

"Why Bella how nice of you to join us"

Bella nodded and went to her seat,but before she left I had to mutter sarcastically

"Yea how nice of you to join us"

I turned and followed her to our seat. I took out my notebook and started working. I turned my head to wright the last note when I saw the picture in her binder. It was covered by some papers, but I could still see it. The photo was of us at the park. I didn't understand why she had it. I turned to give her a look that told her to explain. She shook her head telling me to let it go. Whatever maybe she forgot to clean out her binder. I burned all the photo's with her in it. I knew when I did it that I was being a jerk,but I couldn't careless. I loved her and she threw us away like we where a piece of trash. She didn't say anything she just left. When we tried to talk to her she told us to "Fuck off!". It hurt,but that wasn't why we stated bullying her. This wouldn't have happened it she learned how to keep her big mouth close. She shouldn't have started those rumor's. She told everyone that Alice was a shoplifter, Rosalie was plastic, Jasper was mentally unstable, Emmet took steroid which almost got him kicked off the football team, and that I had STD's. Laura and Jessica told us everything that Bella spread. We where all pissed and took our anger out on Bella by bullying her. I heard the bell ring and quickly packed up to go my next class which was with Alice. The day went by pretty fast, soon enough it was lunchtime. I went and payed for my lunch and went to my group. We sat in the middle of the cafitera. Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Alice and Jessica where already there. Laura was behind me. I took my seat next to Alice when she started complaining about Bella.

"I can't believe she walked away from me!" Alice exclaimed

"you'r still on that?" questioned Emmet.

"yea I mean that was just plain rude"

"Yea your right I don't think we should let her get away with being so rude to you!" Said Laura with an evil smirk. Laura got up and started toward's Bella table. We all followed wondering what the hell Laura was doing. When we got there Laura of course started complaining. We stood there and let her until we saw her grab Emmet's water bottle and act like she was going to pour it on Bella.

"Laura don't you think that's a little to mu-" Alice was cut off by the sight of Laura pouring the water all over Bella. We all stood there in shook from the sight of Bella. She had bruises all over he face. Along with some cuts. She must of noticed our faces because she wiped her hand on her face and looked at it. Cover up was covering her hand. She Jumped up and ran out the door. What the fuck happened to Bella?

Emmet Pov

I was in shock. My little sister had bruises all over he face. Who the fuck did that?! I needed to talk to her now. Edward, Jasper and I cut class to look for Bella. We went to the park, we went to the house. Hell we even when in the wood's, but we couldn't find her. After an hour of looking I decided to go home to see if she came back yet. I dropped Edward and Jasper at there house. I got there and jumped out of the car and went straight inside.

"I'm home! hello?" I upstairs's and saw her. She was lieing on the ground bleeding. With new bruises covering her body. The sight killed me. Who would do this to my little sister.

"o my god Bella!" I gently picked her up.

"Who did this to you?" I asked

"Why the fuck do you care?" She cried out.

"Put me down I don't need you'r damn help if you cared you would have helped me before this!"

She yelled anger and pain clear as day in her voice.

"You need to go to the hospital" I yelled

Her body looked like someone used it as a damn punching bag.

" NO leave me here to die" I t sounded like she was begging. What the hell happened to my strong willed little sister?

"No and don't EVER think I would" I slowly started walking with her in my arms to my car. I gently put her in the back and started toward the hospital. It killed me to see her like this. I will kill who ever did this to her I promise. I reached back and grabbed her small limp hand and held tears in my eyes I prayed to god that I would be able to fix this

I loved the ending. I hope you did to. Thank you guy's for reading it! I hope you like hard bella i agreed with tbens she needed to be a little less forgiving. also the reason it took me awhile to update was because i got a little lazy but i knew i had to continue also I hoped you like Emmet: to sweetiedolphin and last, but not least honeybun37876 I hope you liked the different pov.


	5. Chapter 5

sorry for taking so long I had writer's block. Thank you guys for reviewing, following, and putting this on you favorite's

Chapter 5

Bella's pov:

"you tell anyone I'll kill you! you understand" Charlie whispered at me. Hatred clear in his voice.

"y-yyes sir" I chocked out while he quickly hide in the closet. I saw Emmet come in. He looked shocked and upset. I wanted to laugh. Now he finally saw how much I needed him. How much I've been through without him.

"O my god Bella!" he exclaimed

"Who did this to you?!" he asked while picking me up.

Ha like he actually gave a shit. "why the fuck to you care?" I asked pissed off. I mean I might understand him, but he left me with Charlie. The monster. He didn't have to move out.

"Put me down! I don't need your damn help! I yelled it wouldn't be the first time he left me with him. I didn't realize how deeply betrayed I felt toward him until I saw him.

"you need to go to the hospital" yea right like they would believe me. They would say Charlie was the victim in this. I could hear him now. "you don't know how crazy she was she would have killed me it was self defense I swear!" He would get them to put me in a mental hospital and nobody would stop him because he's the chef. He's there protector. He wouldn't dare lay his hand on his daughter!

"no leave me here to die!" I knew he wouldn't but I wanted him to feel more guilty, but I regretted it as soon as I heard his voice.

"no"He replied , but who knew that such a small simple word could hold so much pain and sadness. I let him carry me to the car in silence. I kept falling in and out of consciouses.

I woke up to white light's shinning in my eye's. Where am I? I started to get up when I felt my ribs protest. I cried out in pain and lied back down. Memories started flooding back into my head. Damn it! I'm in a hospital. Charlie's going to kill me! I started moving around trying to find that help button when I saw Emmet siting not to far from me asleep. Tear's staining his face. I wanted to comfort him, but I contained looking for the button. Apparently I was being a little to loud cause I saw Emmet stretch and look at me. I froze and so did him, but he went into action alot faster them me.

"Doctor! doctor!" He screamed

I wanted to tell him to shh,but I knew that would just be a waste of air. I heard running footstep's. I wanted to run away from it, but I was pretty sure Emmet would just drag me back here. I turned my head to where I heard the footstep's stop. I saw a male standing there my eye's went wide I knew that the next time I saw him it wouldn't be good and boy was I right. I saw Carlisle. Edward's father and my doctor.

I know it was a short chapter,but I promise tomorrow's will be longer!


End file.
